1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for storing a bait which contains an insecticidal ingredient, more particularly to an apparatus for storing an insecticide-containing bait which is in the form of powder or pellets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, baits which contain insecticidal ingredients are widely used for killing insects such as ants, cockroaches, etc. Such baits are usually made in the form of pellets or powder and are placed at some predetermined locations in a house where the insects often appear. There is a risk, however, of the baits being eaten by a young child who does not know the baits are poisonous.